Dismembered Survivors
by MerToTheCado
Summary: Zombie AU - The world as we know it is gone. Creatures have taken over leaving the living to fight for themselves. Ex Marines, Samus Aran is on the brink of discovering the cure when the creatures discover her and try to eliminate her at all costs but John will do what he does best: fight and protect her at all costs.
1. Chapter 1

Dismembered Survivors

**Chapter One**

_I don't own Metroid or the Halo franchise._

As the day begins to fade, the night and what lies within grew nearer. Samus Aran looked out of her orange Jeep as the trees began to engulf them further into the heart of the forest making her safe house appear closer. Her golden long hair fluttered in the wind as she stepped harder on the pedal relishing in the speed. "Here we are, boy." A loud bark caused her to grin and ruffle his hair.

A rusted gate stopped their path and Samus looked behind them. "I'll be right back, O.K.? A small whimper replied. She grabbed her S-12 that lay by her feet and cautiously got out of the car. Her combat boots smacked against the mud creating a steep crater, and procured a key from her jean pocket. She placed the key into the gate hole and let out a sigh of relief. "Home, sweet home." A loud bark abruptly shook her from her mini second of dreaming back to reality, that and the two rough hands on her shoulders.

She immediately reached for the Eickhorn Advanced combat knife stored in a secret compartment of her boots when a loud laugh stopped her. "It's just me princess." She loosened up and placed the knife back. "I could've killed you, Anthony." Her tone was evidently annoyed and he was humored at that.

"Just keeping your skills up." He teased. "Oh and hey, I caught three when you were gone, thought you might want to check them out. Now. I'm no scientist but I can tell they're freshly turned; Still having one of those 'episodes'.

"Thanks and by the way, don't ever do that again." Her voice was full of anger at the realization that she could've been bitten for being so careless. She turned to face him only to find a large smile. "Gotta keep you on your toes some how. She reluctantly gave into the smile and gave him a light punch in the shoulder. His big smile turned into a mixture of pain and embarrassment as he winced and rubbed it. "Looks like the other 'side' of you is coming out." Her brows instantly knotted together and she took a step back. "You know I have limited control over it."

"I'm sorry princess, I didn't-" A loud growl interrupted their conversation as four inhuman creatures ran toward them. "Anthony, get in the car!" His eyes widened and gave her an unsure look. "Like hell, I leaving you with four!"

"Now!" Her tone was that to when she was commanding in the marines. He didn't dare question her as he climbed into the driver's seat. She grabbed the shotgun from the sling around her shoulder as the creatures began to approach and waited until one was within arm's reach. She let out a torrent of bullets right into it's head causing it to fly back into the others and crimson brain matter to burst bits to coat her face.

Grabbing her knife in her boots, she tightened her grip and sliced off the next throat. With abnormal speed, she grabbed the upcoming two by their heads and cracked them together caking her with even more brain matter.

A loud howl reminded her that she wasn't alone and headed back to the car. She let out a deep sigh as she looked down noticing the once white now blood soaked camisole. "This is why I can't have nice things in this life." She grumbled to herself.

"That was quite the show, princess." She climbed in the passenger side, wiped the blood and sweat from her forearm and just patted her companion on the floor. "Lets go see the three you caught after that, I'm done for the day."

**Hello! Thanks for reading, it's short but more will quickly follow along with John's appearance If you guys want this to be updated more that Simple Missions That Aren't Simple, just leave a comment saying so and I'll work on the other story more often. I for one haven't seen any drastic AU's about these two so I thought it would be fun to do this for a change of scenery. Leave a comment, suggestions or reviews and I would love to hear what you guys want to expect from this story, thanks for reading! I'll update once I have at least 1 review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dismembered Survivors

**Chapter Two: The Awakening **

_I don't own Metroid or the Halo franchise._

The odour of rotten flesh was the first thing he smelled as his eyes fluttered to keep open. He noticed the lack of light in his room as well as the lack of people. He turned his head to the side only to find a patch of weeds growing in the wall. He slowly got up, allowing the blood to flow freely since however long he was knocked out for. The last thing he remembered was the loud gunshot of his best friend's pistol headed straight for his head. He had moved out just in time but the bullet marked its path through his chest. Luckily it didn't pass through the heart. His chest didn't hurt as when he was brought in but it still stung a little.

He looked in his gown to see how the wound developed but only to find it had already formed a scar. No more blood stain, no more doctors placed at his bedside and no more bloody hole that was in his chest. This all felt like yesterday to him. It only made him wonder how much time had passed. The scar was all that was left to remind him. He should've known better than to trust him. After all, he had been talking crazy nonsense of some kind of creatures coming.

A long groan emitted though out the walls he was enclosed in. The hospital room had paled from it's yellow colour, the mirrors now having chips and cracks, the floor covered in a drab moss-like plant with insects crawling and the windows being nailed with wood shut. This was a government facility, why would they just abandon it? He thought. He brought his legs up finding having little energy and swung them over the bed allowing his socks bush the floor.

Letting out a deep sigh, he reached for the cane that lay next to him and slowly brought himself off of the bed yanking out the wires and needles in his arm not that it made a difference. The machines were turned off and by the dust collecting at the base of them, it looks like it had been a while. His skin had automatically healed the puncture wounds the needles had left all thanks to the army's 'special' boot camp.

His hospital gown had left room for a cool breeze to pass though his legs making his hairs spring up but it wasn't the only thing making his hairs stand. The groans were becoming louder and louder as he took gentle steps toward the door. He had no weapons but then again he was trained to become a weapon.

His fingers gently pried the door open from its bolts and had to close his eyes to stop the burning from the bright lights. Once they were open again, he could make out a humanoid figure but for once didn't trust his instincts. He slowly opened the door wider and tried make out the figure better when a small meow stopped him in his path. He looked down only to find a white with black cat with outstandingly blue eyes, how it had gone in the room last left unknown. He stood for a moment to admire the cat's eyes and looked back to the door. The cat meowed again, only louder this time. He couldn't help but to think the cat was telling him something. Taking a step back, he grabbed the kitten from his spot on the floor and placed it on his shoulder. "Be quite." He wasn't much of a talker.

The duo went toward the door and the cat insisted on meowing again. "What?" He looked down on the cat he looked at him and then looked at the crook where the wall met the bed and saw a fully loaded AK-12 and looked back at the cat with a small grin. "Thanks." She, as he found out, rubbed her head and his head for appreciation. He snickered at the irony of this: The world most battle hardened soldier with a kitten on his shoulder. He positioned his assault rifle and then proceeded to walk out the door, armed and ready. The cat looked ready to pounce as if knowing an attack out is out the doors.

The lack of staff had already concerned him in his room but now that he was outside, he could tell why. The nurses had been left in a pile where the blood had now oozed out of. There was smeared blood on the walls and entrails spilled around. As he examined the nurses closely, there were chunks of skin ripped out, almost as if they were bitten out… He advances to the noise of the groans and finds there lays another door. He looks at the cat who looks back at him and almost gives him a nod. He places his cane to the side very gently so that they don't give the intruders any clue of them now that he finds his legs with more strength. "Let's go."

The slow walk to the door is almost agonizing, the groans were begins to crawl under his skin and made him wonder what had happen in the time he was in a coma. When they both arrived to the handle of the door, he pulls it gently and gets his gun ready. The door hissed from the years of no use and groaning stopped. He gave the kitten one last look before proceeding in.

Not given enough time to count, he finds that there are about twenty inhuman creatures all looking at him with hungry eyes. Most of their skin has fallen off leaving rotten muscle to show with insects squirming inside. Their eyes no longer had colour but rather a thin coat of white. One of them, he presumes their leader, shows his teeth and gives a loud snarl making the others begin to charge. He does what he's been trained to; he shoots each one in the head or blows off their neck. Like in the hallways before, blood splatters against the wall. One gets close enough to almost bite him throwing him off his balance. The kitten jumps off his shoulder and bites the attackers neck, sinking her claws in it. While it tries to deal with the cat, he gets up and grabs the attackers neck and twists it, making it motionless. There are three left but they quickly disappear into the next hallway. He grabs the bloody cat off the floor and inspects it making sure there are no bites. Once he makes sure she's clean, he places her on his shoulder. "Good cat."

The walk towards the door that says EXIT and hope they find no more creatures. He's low on ammo and is not well enough to take on more. The cat meows in the direction of the door and they both go out.

The government hospital facility was not what it was before.

Something very large happened to him when he was unconsciousness and he sure as hell was going to find out. He looks back at the cat who looks back at him. "I suppose you need a name, huh?" The cat purrs in response and looks at the wreckage before us. "Lets go find us some help, Cortana."

**John's view! If you guys want this to be updated more that Simple Missions That Aren't Simple, just leave a comment saying so and I'll work on the other story more often. I for one haven't seen any drastic AU's about these two so I thought it would be fun to do this for a change of scenery. Leave a comment, suggestions or reviews and I would love to hear what you guys want to expect from this story, thanks for reading! I'll update once I get at least one reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

Dismembered Survivors

Chapter Three:

I don't own Metroid or the Halo franchise.

The lights of the main room illuminated the multiple 'guests' in the room as well as the young marines that stood beside them. Through their cages, they were bound by ropes but they still were conscious. Some hissed, some growled and some just stood there realizing what they've become but they all straightened when two ex-Navy Seals and a massive canine entered the room. "The ones on the right are the new ones."

Two males, one female: all around their mid-20s. The others around them were greatly transformed: distorted skin, gums dark red, yellow sclera, limbs missing, rotting flesh, the usual description she thought to herself, but the older ones, the ones that have been converted years before were too far along the process. Large pieces of other's flesh wrapped around the body to appear larger and for more protection, their legs longer somehow to run faster and not much skin left on the feet for stealth.

"Pirates." She muttered to herself.

Surrounding the inhuman creatures was a 5 inch glass, that didn't stop them from clawing. Samus Aran looked at the other marines in the room. The only experienced marines on her team other than herself was Anthony. Her team was far too scarce she thought. A gentle nudge shook her of her musing. Looking up at her were two bright blue eyes. She leaned down to ruffle the old dog's head, he barked in approval and sat by her feet. "Hey Adam." Adam turned to look at the new 'Pirates' they had just caught and began to growl.

"Princess, you might want to hurry." Samus turned her head to her fellow marine. "And here I was thinking my day was over." A shrug was all she received in return. She straightened up and her role as leader took control.

"Jacob!" The ginger recruit by the new female, straighten up. "Bring the supplies in." He disappeared into the nearby hallway only to roll a silver gurney with two syringes: One filled with an auburn fluid and the other with a blue concoction. "Let's get this over with. Anthony, bring the male with the black shirt." The ex-marine complied and brought the newly turned subject out of his container, the other recruits aimed their gun. "What's going on? Please help me! Where am I?" The subject's eyes were still white and they widen in fear. Samus took a step closer, "Everything is going to be okay, you were bitten by the creatures. I think I can help you but I need you to comply."

"My wife! She was taken by those things, she was wearing a blue shirt. Have you seen her? She's 3 months pregnant!" Family was always complicated as it was a weakness but sharpened into the right tool, it was a powerful weapon that could hurt at any moment's time. "I haven't seen her but if I find her, I will help her and the baby after you. I promise." His eyes widen but it seemed to calm him down. "What's your name?"

I'm General Aran but you can call me Samus." I gave him a weary smile which seemed to lighten his spirits. "I'm Carlos, my wife's name is Victoria."

"Okay Carlos, this might hurt a little bit. I'm going to inject a serum that will, in theory save you from turning." He nodded his head in agreement but his pupils widened in fear. He stuck out his arm willingly while the rubber band was tied around his arm. Anthony took the cyran syringe and held the other one out for Samus. "At the same time, princess. Ready?" I grunted in agreement.

We forced the needles into the same arm and watched as the fluids turned purple in his veins. Carlos's eyes bulged and he let out a hearty cry. The restraints and the recruits held him down strained under his protests. His white eyes were covered in blood and the veins surrounding his head pulsed. He squirmed and sweat damped his tanned forehead. And then, he went still.

"Anthony…" He didn't respond.

Jacob responded first, "Time of death, 20:12."

One of the more experienced recruits, Fred, came running into the scene. "General, movement detected in the far east wing, 20 miles out."

"Pirates?"  
"Appears to be human with a smaller life form, ma'am. A baby perhaps." Fred looked back at Carlos's limp form on the gurney and said nothing of it but his brows were knotted together.  
"I'll go when we finish up here, prepare a small squad of-"  
"AGH!" The gurney tipped over and Carlos's body slid across the ground. His arms started to spasm and he let out an earsplitting scream. "Anthony, get him up and bind him! Mind the biting!" The marine sprung to attention and lifted the moving man back into place. The smell of blood was overwhelming as it oozed out of Carlos's mouth onto the gurney and dripped on the floor. "General.." Jacob grew fearful of the man compulsing, "Is he…" Carlos opened his eyes and gave a deep breath before choking on his blood. "Fred! Raise him." He obeyed and Carlos's breathing even out. He looked at Samus with tired grateful stare, "Get my wife. Please." before passing out.

Special thanks to

Agent New Jersey - Thanks! I posted a new chapter yesterday:)

Thinkykaleidoscope - Thank you so much for the kind words! Sorry for the late chapter.

Silversliced-rain - Thanks! Hopefully the rest will too:)

As always, leave a comment, suggestions or reviews and I would love to hear what you guys want to expect from this story, thanks for reading!


End file.
